


擁抱月亮【Thesewt】【Theseus/Newt】

by 19609



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19609/pseuds/19609
Summary: ✩ABO，是🚗✩年齡操作：Theseus（25）/ Newt（17）





	擁抱月亮【Thesewt】【Theseus/Newt】

迎面而來的氣味，帶有主人特有的清甜，那是蜜柑和香草揉合而成的味道。

Theseus宛若是尋到蜜糖的蟻，本能驅使他靠近來源體，貪婪地緊抱、依附、汲取，每一絲氣息都令他為之著迷。

鼻翼蹭過少年的脖頸，淡淡的煙草味沾染殘留於上，讓他有種佔有的錯覺，像是動物會對屬於自己的東西標記一樣。  
他的Artemis、他的小月亮，只有他能獨有，誰也不能共享這份清香。

兩種氣味看似矛盾，竟意外和諧地並存著：如同他們兩兄弟，個性迥異，卻能相互吸引，相依共存。

「你知道、為什麼我留有這麼多與你信息素氣味的相仿小瓶子嗎？」

他兀自低喃，戀棧地撥弄遮蓋半邊眼目的捲髮，輕柔撫過每一寸柔軟。  
零星的試管、塞上了軟木塞，散落周遭。

嗅覺無法被滿足，薄唇貼上了側頸的腺體，他吻得輕柔、吻得虔誠，深怕一不小心失去對方似的。

這人、可是捧在心上的寶貝。  
他長年小心地呵護，將人罩在剔透的玻璃內，Newt終在他的羽翼下生長成人。  
像是栽培株玫瑰，你沒法想像綻放那刻有多嬌嫩美麗。

「希望那味道充斥在周遭，每當想念你的時候，就會拿出它們，想像你就在我身旁。」

他們還在持續，更多的親吻落了下來，細細密密、鋪天蓋地的，在頰上、額上、耳邊、鼻樑上、甚至連上頭的點點雀斑都不放過。  
「唔、我不就在嗎？Theseus……你太……小題大作了。」

「可你這週末假期結束，就要回霍格華茲了，不是嗎？」

一句話硬生生打斷所有解釋，讓人百口莫辯。  
Newt始終無法應付兄長執拗的脾性，強勢、果斷、堅定，造就Theseus今日的地位，也反映到了生活上。

大多時候，他會選擇順從。  
這次也不例外。

揪住衣料，目光低垂，開始替人解去襯衫扣，甚至笨拙地以大腿根磨蹭西褲底下的硬挺。

「是的，沒錯。但是我快要畢業了，到時候能有更多時間陪著你。」

話說得極輕，耳根紅成一片，估計是把此生的勇氣都用上了。

Theseus是愛他的，無庸置疑，而他、想回應這份情感。  
能把為數不多的溫柔悉數奉獻給一個人，是很難得的。

有一瞬間，他瞥見那翹起的嘴角，再然後、衣著被褪下，全身赤裸，露出白皙的肌膚。

「能聽見你這麼說我很高興，你真的成長了。既然如此、能幫幫我嗎？懂事的成年人是會為人分憂解勞的。」

「我不明白你的意思……。」

「相信你的學習能力不錯，明白了？」

年長者輕聲開導，覆上暫留於胸膛邊的手，暗示性地眨了眨眼。  
深藍的眼珠子，是片無垠汪洋，無聲地激起層層漣漪，引發悸動。

心尖在顫動，蔓延至指尖，Newt掌心一路下移，釋出埋伏已久的昂揚，那兒的尺寸燙得他差點想收手。

漲紅著臉握上柱身，輕輕地搓捻，纖長的指反覆上下活動，技術生澀的可以，不過視覺上的衝擊足以忽略不計。

沒發現的是，眼前人漸紊亂的氣息。  
教人一發不可收拾。

「這樣，可以嗎……哈嗯……」

正要開口詢問，異物倏地侵入，霎時發出短促的吟哦。

柔嫩穴蕾承受兩指抽刺，平整的指甲助長了快感，緊貼著內壁不放，總覺得全身軟綿無力。  
奇異的感覺使他不安地扭動身子，神情滿是緊張。

Theseus當然察覺到Newt的僵硬，揚手輕捏了把臉，笑著說要放輕鬆啊不然等下雙雙都會難受。  
聽見這番話，後者果然鬆懈許多。  
再怎麼說也是第一次、若是留下糟糕的回憶就不好了

「好、好的。」

「好孩子。接下來的交給我就行。」  
摩挲紅透的耳垂，Theseus發下此話後，便埋首耕耘了起來。  
玫瑰很嬌豔的，特別是白玫瑰。  
純粹的潔淨，招來戀慕，惹人憐愛。

他見證過蓓蕾盛放，現在、是時候摘取了。

白嫩的胸脯，烙下梅紅印記，宛若花瓣；淡淡的齒痕，如是葉緣的鋸齒；下身的濕漉，像似露水匯集。

說是採收不太正確，不如說，將種籽散佈於玫瑰之上——以便集結更多的美好。

最後的最後，那炙熱直搗最深層，探取釀了滿溢的蜜液。  
霎時、橙汁味迸發出甘甜，鋪天蓋地襲來，香草味變濃烈了，包裹住嗆鼻的菸草味，與之纏綿。

「疼嗎？疼的話我輕點。」

「呼……呼嗯……不疼、我沒事，能承受得住。」

劇烈的氣味變化，使Theseus感受到了些什麼。  
Newt正在享受，沉淪在一波又一波的快感，身體已適應了歡愛，正接納著他的一切。

「那怎麼哭了呢？在我面前，你不需要逞強。」

「啊哈就說了、沒事，很舒服的……不疼。」

「Artemis，你真傻。」

莞爾一笑，Theseus舐去於眼眶打轉的鹹澀，萬丈柔情洩了滿布。

架起眼下人兒的雙腿，置在肩上，緩慢而堅實地整根沒入其中，幅度不大、但後勁猛烈。  
這下，Newt哭得更兇，全身都在顫抖，小聲嗚咽，摟緊長兄的脖頸，尋求個慰藉。

漲漲的，身心被填滿，是滿足的吧？  
幸福感佔據心口，弄得人輕飄飄的。

他是真的愛他，要不、怎麼能如此放心地將自己交上去呢？

倘若這都不算是愛。

恍惚之間，腦海沒由來蹦出許多想法。  
Newt總算了解到，在漫漫十幾年的人生裡，頭一次明白何謂愛情。

「可以、進行標記，如果對象是Theseus……我能接受。」

那人動作一頓，有些驚訝。

「你不也說了，想要佔有我嗎？現在就是最恰當的時機。因為喜歡，因為愛……所以才願意。」

睜大翠綠的雙眸，小月亮仰起頭，一口親上他人的唇，語氣透著不容置喙的肯定。

「游移不定可不是你的作風，快、快點。」

Theseus只花了短短幾秒，作出了決定——  
無人的角落裡，藏著僅有兩人知曉的秘密。

那顆太陽，擁抱了他的月亮。

—FIN—


End file.
